Determinations of 3-5 enzymes in plasma, blood cells and liver biopsy samples of man may provide specific markers for the early diagnosis of lymphoma. The monitoring may furnish an objective criterion for the effectiveness of the therapy. Studies on the rat model, which led to the identification of the above new, enzymic markers will be continued and extended.